Priority
by FieryRuby
Summary: Summary: When Peter kidnaps Alice to Wonderland, Kami, Alice's bodyguard, follows them. Alice and Kami have to played the game together. Being Alice's bodyguard, Kami's priority is protecting Alice so she will do anything in her power to protected her, even if it's mean fighting with the white rabbit, going on adventures with the knight, and threatening the mafia boss. T for savety


Summary: When Peter kidnaps Alice to Wonderland, Kami, Alice's bodyguard, follows them. Alice and Kami have to played the game together. Being Alice's bodyguard, Kami's priority is protecting Alice, so she will do anything and everything in her power to protected her, even if it's mean fighting with the white rabbit, going on adventures with the knight, and threatening the mafia boss.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this! :D

* * *

"Alice -sama, you should go in, you could ends up being kidnapped." Kami said. She was standing beside her master, Alice Liddell.

She had been Alice's bodyguard since a long time ago, actually she has been Alice's bodyguard since she was five. Now she was fifteen that's count that she has been Alice's bodyguard for ten years.

Alice shakes her head at her bodyguard and actual childhood friend behavior. "No one would kidnapped me, especially in my own garden." She said.

Her self proclaimed bodyguard was just so protective, it's just once she was kidnapped, and it was when she was ten for God's Sake! She is eighteen now. That's means she can took care of herself, but no, Kami took care of her, and she was the one suppose to took care of Kami, considering that she is younger than her.

"Kidnappers these days dared to kidnapped someone in their own house. You should know about it Alice -sama, considering that your friend was kidnapped in her own house." Kami said. Her master is just too relax.

"Alice -sama, I have somethings to do, so I expected you to go inside, or at least waits for me there." Kami said. She expected her master to just stayed there or went inside, it would be saver if she did.

Alice gives Kami a nod. She yawned, lying on the grass, she closes her eyes.

Kami gives one last glance to her master, before she leaves the garden. She just hopes that her master would be save from all kinds of dangers. But, how wrong she is that she even thinks that her master would be save from dangers.

-oxoxoxoxoxo-

"I know, I shouldn't leave Alice -sama outside," Kami muttered. While running after the white rabbit eared man, who was carrying her master.

Their distance was quite long, considering that Kami herself is not a really good runner, while the white rabbit eared man was a good one.

The white rabbit eared man, still carrying her master, jumps into a huge hole.

Kami didn't even hesitated. She jumps into the hole. She didn't think about the conseuence though, she only thinks about her master.

-oxoxoxoxoxo-

Kami woke up, searching for her master first, before worrying about where she is or anything.

There, she see her master was being forced into doing something by the white rabbit eared man from before.

She came in defense for her master. Standing in front of her master, sword in hand, ready to slashed the white rabbit eared man if he dared to does anything.

"Germs, move!" Peter said. The germs in front of him was his Alice bodyguard. He was quite disturbed at the fact that she manages to keep a tracked on him, and the fact that she manages to entered Wonderland just makes him pissed.

"I won't," Kami said. Her top priority was to protected her master, her second priority was to makes her master happy, and her third priority was obeyed what her master wants. So there is no way, that she would just let this white eared man does anything to her master. As she had said, her top priority is to protected her master.

"Fine, germs." Peter said, turning his clock into a gun. He didn't want anyone especially these germs girl stayed at his way. He would does anything for being with Alice.

Kami was quite shocked when the white eared man turned his clock into a gun. But, she quickly regained her composure. She wouldn't lose when it is for her master, to protected her master she wouldn't lose.

Peter shoots bullets. Careful so he wouldn't make Alice hurt.

Kami dodge the bullets, sometimes blocking it with her sword. She was not a long-range fighter. Considering that she fights using a sword.

Alice was frozen there. Seeing bullets flew, and her childhood friend dodging and blocking it. Sure she has watched Kami fight a few time using her sword, but she had never watched one with real bullets!

She was on to the attacking, when a bullet flew to Alice's way. She reacts faster, throwing her body as a shield from the bullet.

Peter was trying to shoot the germs, when he accidentally sends the bullet to Alice's way. He was getting a panic attack here and there.

But, what he sees wasn't his Alice who was hit by the bullet, but the germs. He was happy that his bullet didn't hit his Alice, but there is this guilty feeling, that makes him uncomfortable. It's his first time expressing this.

"Kami!" Alice shouted, tears gushing from her eyes while she rushed to Kami's fallen body. She was thinking that it would be her who was hit, when she sees the bullet flew her way, but, instead of her, her childhood friend was the one hit by it.

Peter didn't know what he did. But when he knew, he was already carrying the girl in his arms.

'The germs is quite light,' He thought. He shakes his head. It's not the time for thinking how light the germs is, it's the time to bring the germs to the hospital so she wouldn't die. It's not like he cared whether she die or not, it's just that his Alice would be sad if she died.

Alice was following Peter from behind. Crying, while holding Kami's sword. 'It's all my fault, if just I went inside the house as Kami said, Kami wouldn't be hit by the bullet.' Alice thought blaming herself.

'Alice -sama, my top priority is protecting you, my second priority is making you happy, and my third priority is obeying your order.' She hears Kami's voice inside her head.

It was when she was eight, Kami was just six that time. Kami had always been the one beside her, even after her mother's funeral which she didn't cry, that makes Edith, her little sister hates her. Kami stays at her side, watching her cries that night after her mother's funeral.

She just wants her childhood friend to live, she would obeyed what her childhood friend said without complaint, but please, let her childhood friend lived.

-oxoxoxoxo-

"Kami, I promise, I would did as you say without complains, but please be alright." Alice said.

Kami who was just woken up smiled a small master is really nice, she even waited for her. She doubts other masters would do this to their bodyguard.

She frowns, seeing Alice's eyes all red and puffy. She guesses it was because of too much crying.

"Alice -sama, you shouldn't cried too much..." Kami said. She was happy hat her master cared for her that she even cried for her, but, her second priority was to makes her master happy, so she wouldn't want to makes her master cried, even if it's for her.

Alice hugged Kami crying louder. "Thanks god, you are alright." and "It's my fault." Alice said that lines over and over still crying.

Kami just accept the hug. While whispering that it's not her fault, and that it's her responsibility as her bodyguard to protected her.

-oxoxoxoxoxo-

"Two foreigners?" Nightmare asked Peter. He was expecting for Peter to only brought a foreigner to Wonderland, but what he sees was two foreigners.

"The germs got here herself." Peter said. He had just comeback from the hospital. Of course he did not wait for the germs, but he waits for his Alice. And he didn't even feel guilty for shooting her, definitely not.

Nightmare raised an eyebrow. 'Peter White, the prime minister of Heart Country felt guilty shooting someone?' Nightmare thought reading Peter's thought.

Peter realizing that Nightmare just read his thought, quickly deny that he felt guilty for Kami.

"Nonetheless, they would do the game together." Nightmare said.

* * *

A/N: For the pairing I think I will go for Julius x Alice and Peter x Blood x Kami x Ace. For the side pairing, I will try making both Alice x Harem and Kami x Harem! :D thank you for reading.


End file.
